mi navidad con shaoran
by kathyry
Summary: Eriol invita a Shaoran a pasar las navidades con el en la cabaña de su familia, pero el nunca pensó que en esta navidad sus sueños se harían realidad. "Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana" pareja 67 eriol. shaoran oneshot


**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp**

Espero les guste este one shot, y gracias a frutilla por asignarme esta pareja tan fuera de lo común.

_**"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Navidad" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"**_

Acababa de terminar mis clases en la universidad y debido a esto las aulas estaban prácticamente bacías, ya que casi todo el mundo quería apresurarse para así viajar a pasar las navidades con sus seres querido. En cambio yo solo quería regresar a casa o al lugar donde me quedaba, ya que mi verdadero hogar estaba muy lejos de allí, pero quería regresar porque aun no tenía decidido a donde iría esta navidad.

Quería llegar rápido a donde vivía, ya que así podía ver algunos catálogos de algunos hoteles o algo, ya que los planes de pasarla con mi familia se arruinaron. Al principio se suponía que pasaría las vacaciones de navidad con mi familia, pero debido a que mi madre se iría de luna de miel con su nuevo esposo y mis hermanas pensaban tomar un crucero junto con algunas amistades. No valía la pena que yo viajara, ya que si iba a estar solo, lo mismo daba que fuera en china o en Inglaterra.

Toda vía no sabía a donde ir, pero no me apetecía quedarme en la residencia de estudiantes y menos con la acosadora de Kajo cerca, esa mujer a pesar de ser mayor que yo por 10 años, había demostrado ser una verdadera acosadora. De pronto salgo abruptamente de mis pensamientos al encontrar a Eriol Hiiragizawa un amigo y compañero de clases desde hace como 4 años, hablándome un poco nervioso.

-que pasa, repítelo por favor no te estaba escuchando, el me miro algo herido y no entendí la razón de su actitud, aunque el era un chico apuesto de unos 22 años, era muy amable y alegre, siempre estaba para dar una mano y por eso era muy popular con las chicas, su pelo negro un poco largo, sus ojos azules y esa cara de niño bueno era muy atrayente, solo pocos sabíamos que también podía llegar a ser un poco charlatán y bromista cuando entraba en confianza, aunque últimamente se portaba raro conmigo y no me miraba a los ojos cuando hablábamos. – vamos hombre suéltalo ya.

-Shaoran si no es molestia podemos hablar un momento por favor. "_dios por favor que acepte mi propuesta, ese seria el mejor regalo de navidad que podría recibir_". –que tal si vamos a tu casa ya que ya terminaron las clases.

-yo no llamaría casa precisamente a la residencia de estudiantes, pero esta bien vamos, así me dices porque estas tan agitado Eriol, eso es raro en ti. 15 minutos después estábamos en mi habitación y Eriol no paraba de dar vueltas lo que ya me estaba mareando. – ya suéltalo de una. Lo que sea no debe ser tan grave hombre.

-es que me comento Rika que ya no pensabas viajar a pasear las navidades con tu familia y me gustaría saber si eso es cierto Shaoran. Se que no te gusta hablar mucho de tus planes, pero me gustaría saber si es verdad.

Hice una mueca, esa Rika era una maldita cotilla y solo vivía del chisme y el cuento, pero Eriol no tenia la culpa de que esa tipa no pudiera evitar andar contando la vida de todo el mundo. Por lo que no tenía problemas en contarle mis planes o la falta de ellos.

-si amigo es verdad, de hecho pensaba mirar esos catálogos que ves en la mesa, pero francamente aun no tengo nada decidido y tu a donde piensas pasar las vacaciones de navidad Eriol. El me miro a los ojos y parecía algo ansioso cosa que me dio muy mala espina. El tramaba algo y era mejor descubrirlo rápidamente.

- bueno lo que sucede es que mi familia tiene una cabaña en las montañas y me gustaría que fueras con migo, allá podríamos esquiar, buscar nuestro propio árbol de navidad y todo lo que quieras que me dices?

-guao eso suena estupendo Eriol, cuando quieres que nos vallamos. Eriol se me acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo cosa que me sorprendió, pero a la vez me gusto, pero antes de que pudiera estrecharlo también se soltó y me sonrió de nuevo.

-Pensaba que podíamos irnos el sábado 15 de diciembre, si es que aceptabas claro esta, es un buen día y un día antes pasamos a la tienda y compramos adornos para el albor y comida para varios días.

-maravillosos no se diga mas, vamos a la cocina a buscar unos refrescos y seguimos discutiendo los detalles. Mientras alguien había puesto villancicos en la radio a todo volumen llenando la estancia de un ambiente muy navideño.

Ese mismo fin de semana nos fuimos a la cabaña en mi todo terreno, aunque antes pasamos por un súper mercado a comprar comida, Eriol quería que solo fuera comida para una semana, pero yo preferí comprar como para tres, por si en el pueblo cercano a la cabaña no tenían sufrientes alimentos, dulces navideños y bebidas que me gustaran. Pasaron casi tres horas hasta que llegamos a la cabaña y al verla me desconcertó e impresiono al mismo tiempo.

La cabaña por fuera parecía muy grande y hermosa debido a un paisaje de montañas que prácticamente la rodeaba y al manto de nieve que cubría todo el lugar, además de grandes y frondosos arboles de pino que estaban completamente cubiertos de una blanca y fría nieve, Eriol parecía muy feliz desde que salimos y aun no entendía porque.

Abrimos la cabaña y dentro era bastante tradicional tanto en su decoración, como en su arquitectura, una chimenea de piedra, una sala pequeña con muebles tapizados en rojo y alfombras con motivos navideños, no habían muchos artefactos eléctricos, apenas una radio y una televisión grande, un DVD, no había teléfono, lo que me dejo un poco desconcertado, parecía la cabaña de santa Claus, hasta tenia una chimenea y el techo cubierto de nieve, nunca pensé que vería una cabaña así, además estaba hecha de piedra o un material parecido era como una replica de la cabaña de santa Claus.

Seguí revisando la casa y me dejo impactado al abrir la puerta de la habitación me di cuenta de que aunque habían tres habitaciones grandes y cómodas, solo una tenia una gran cama con dosel y mantas, las demás no tenían cama, si tenían el mobiliario típico de los cuartos, pero a las otras dos le faltabas sus camas. Aunque tenían grandes ventanales en donde se podía contemplar las montañas bañadas por la nieve, era un paisaje muy hermoso y navideño.

-que pasa Shaoran, es que no te gusta la cabaña, a mi si me gusta mucho ya que es muy romántica, digo confortable, se pude compartir con la naturaleza y disfrutar de ella, hay que poner algunas cortinas que están en las gavetas y los demás adornos, además debemos ir a cortar nuestro árbol de navidad, así que quita esa cara que estamos en navidad Shaoran.

-es que tenemos un gran problema Eriol. Al ver que me miraba sin entender le señale a dentro de la habitación y como seguía confundido lo tuve que decir en voz alta. –solo hay una cama Eriol, me puedes decir como vamos a dormir en una sola cama.

-sencillo tu duermes de un lado y yo de otro, te complicas demasiado Shaoran. Si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto, porque lo mire por donde se mire dos hombres no pueden dormir juntos.

-que me complico demasiado, es que acaso se te olvida que ambos somos hombres, como pretendes que duerma contigo. Empezó a reírse y por un momento quise matarlo.

-no es nada del otro mundo, solo compartiremos un lugar para dormir, no es como si fuéramos a hacer el amor entre las sabanas de forma ardiente y apasionada o que ninguno podrá resistir el calor del otro.

-bueno no, pero… al imaginar la escena descrita por Eriol, por alguna razón me excite, es decir a mi me gustan las mujeres, aunque en una ocasión creí estar enamorado de un vecino, pero luego me di cuenta que solo fue una ilusión.

-mejor vamos a buscar un árbol antes de que se haga de noche que quiero elegir uno grande y fuerte, pero a la vez hermoso, ese será nuestro primer árbol juntos. Lo mire un poco desconcertado.

-esta bien vamos, iba detrás de el y no pude dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Eriol, lo que me lleno de algunas dudas y sospechas. "_ese será nuestro primer árbol juntos_" será que el planeaba que tengamos muchas mas vacaciones para pasarlas juntos los dos solos.

Por alguna razón la idea lejos de incomodarme me excito demasiado, por lo que antes de dormir tendría que darme una ducha de agua bien helada o algo muy malo podría pasar. –no deberías pasar estas navidades con tu familia Eriol. El se detuvo y me miro algo triste.

-mi familia es dueña de esta cabaña, la mandaron a hacer parecida a la de santa Claus, pero casi nunca pasan las navidades conmigo, ya que solo se la pasan viajando por el mundo.

Me sentí triste por el y decidí que eras navidades las haría muy especial para mi querido amigo Eriol. –estas navidades serán muy especiales para ambos, el se rio y saco dos sweaters rojos con diseños navideños y me paso uno, me lo puse y ambos salimos a buscar y cortar el mejor árbol de navidad.

-Este árbol es de verdad hermoso Shaoran, tuviste muy buen ojo al elegirlo. No pude contenerme y le di un abrazo breve. – gracias por elegirlo amigo

-tienes razón es bonito, pero si hubiera imaginado lo pesado que era no lo hubiera elegido este árbol, ahora dime que debemos hacer.

-porque no hago un chocolate caliente y mientras lo bebemos vamos decorándolo, sabes me gusta esta combinación azul con blanco se ve muy bonita, además que es una suerte que trajéramos calcetines de ese color para colocar en la chimenea, y a ti te gusta?

-me encanta, vamos a decorarlo, pero antes hagamos el chocolate antes, dos hora después ya habíamos terminado de decorarlo y solo faltaba la estrella. -Oh no Shaoran al ser muy alto el árbol no puedo alcanzar la cima para poner la estrella en el albor.

-tranquilo si ese es el problema yo te llevare a la cima mi querido Eriol, al escuchar esas palabras Eriol se sonrojo bastante y mas cuando sintió los brazos de Shaoran en sus caderas levantándolo con mucha facilidad, Eriol puso la estrella y cuando Shaoran lo bajo no pudieron evitar mirarse intensamente a los ojos, creo que es mejor acomodar lo que falte antes de acostarnos. –digo de ir a dormir. El estaba sonrojado y Shaoran también al mencionar que se acostarían juntos de esta forma. En un momento de valentía Eriol se acerco a Shaoran y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-es una buena idea Shaoran, este día ha sido largo y por andar buscando y decorando el árbol no arreglamos la cama ni ordenamos las maletas. "ay_ creo que mi sospechas eran ciertas y aunque sea un poco le gusto a Shaoran, tal vez estas navidades sean mas felices para mi de lo que podía imaginar_" – Shaoran si quieres mientras termino de recoger, porque no te bañas primero, el agua esta caliente gracias al calentador y luego me baño yo.

Mire a Eriol y solo asentí, me fui a bañar y luego de ponerme la pijama me acosté en la cama arropándome con una de las dos frazadas y dejándole la otra a Eriol, aunque aun podía sentir un poco el frio, poco después Eriol también se acostó y se durmió, pero yo aun no podía, debido a que poco a poco el frio y la humedad iba aumentado en la habitación. Pude notar que Eriol tampoco podía dormir.

-hace demasiado frio, mañana tendremos que ver como arreglamos eso, pero mientras que haremos, si nos dormimos así podríamos enfermar Eriol.

-tienes razón Shaoran, que tal si compartimos las frazadas, eso nos dará un poco mas de calor. Asentí y eso hicimos, pero aun sentíamos algo de frio por lo que me acerque mas a Shaoran y tome sus brazos de forma tal que quedo abrazándome y de inmediato nuestros cuerpos empezaron asentir más calor.

-bueno aunque es un poco raro, por lo menos así no nos moriremos de frio. Yo solos asentí mientras sentía como Shaoran me abrazaba más fuerte. –buenas noches Eriol. Fue difícil conciliar el sueño al saber que Shaoran me abrazaba, pero al fin pude dormir en los brazos de mi amado y aunque tal vez no lograra nada mas siempre recordaría este momento, el momento en que dormí entre sus brazos, este será el mejor regalo de navidad de mi vida y algunas lagrimas se me salieron hasta quedar completamente dormido.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano y fue maravillosos ver que seguía abrazado a Shaoran, pero me ruborice al sentir cierta parte de su anatomía pegaba a mi espalda, aunque tenia un pantalón de pijama verde bien largo aun así se podía ver su erecto pene debajo de la tela, sabia que me arriesgaba un poco, pero luego recordé que el era un poco dormilón, así que me arme de valor y le saque el pene por la parte de frente el pantalón.

Me quede fascinado, era rosado, grande, largo, hermoso y me pregunte si semejante miembro cabria dentro de mi, lo tome suavemente entre mis manos temiendo que Shaoran despertara en cualquier momento, pero no paso. Tome valentía y lo metí a mi boca, chupándolo lamiéndolo y dándole pequeños besitos despacio, para luego ir chupándolo un poco mas rápido Shaoran entre sueños gemía de placer, cosa que me agrado y me esforcé por darle mas placer hasta que el se vino en mi boca. Limpie todo y le arregle el pantalón, me acerque a el y me acosté de nuevo a su lado y fingí dormir hasta que el al fin se despertó.

-vamos dormilón tenemos que hacer y poner esta cabaña en orden, anoche estábamos muy cansados, pero hoy será un buen día. Eriol despertó y me miro raro, no se porque, pero me sentía muy bien, era como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima incluso mi pene se sentía relajado y eso que todas las mañanas despertaba con una erección y me sorprendió un poco que hoy no fuera así, pero lo importante era que me sentía con fuerzas, seguro era el aire de las montañas. –vamos Eriol despierta.

-estas de muy buen humor Shaoran eso me alegra, ahora vamos a darnos un baño y luego limpiar esta cabaña, la ultima persona que la uso fue mi abuelo, por eso supongo que saco las camas, el era un poco ermitaño.

-Pues manos a la obra Eriol que quiero poner esta cabaña tan hermosa como en sus mejores días, varias horas después la cabaña se veía hermosa el árbol estaba decorado de azul, dorado y blanco, debido a que como las cortinas eran rojas con blanco y los manteles, quisimos hacer un ambiente un poco diferente y la combinación quedo perfecta- estoy muerto de hambre.

-somos dos, fue una mala idea saltarse el desayuno, no lo vuelvo a hacer, sabes Shaoran de verdad te agradezco quedarte conmigo esta navidad, es muy feo estar solo en navidad y saber que un amigo tan especial para mi me acompaña me hace muy feliz.

- el adularme no hará que yo preparare el almuerzo Eriol, ese es tu deber como anfitrión, pero para que no te quejes te ayudare a prepararla.

-eso me agradaría, me sentí feliz al compartir la diminuta cocina con Shaoran, ya que a cada rato chocábamos o pasaba mis manos por alguna parte de su cuerpo sin querer. Fue un dulce tormento estar tan cerca y a la vez no poder abrazarlo.

-parece que la comida esta lista, vamos a sentarnos y comamos todo, luego podemos caminar por este lugar o sentarnos a mirar la tv, que te parece Eriol.

-creo que hay mucho tiempo para todo, pero podemos descansar un rato viendo la tv, así reposamos la comida y luego damos un paseo a ver como esta todo y si no es peligroso que esquiemos, aunque me parece que esta nevando mucho para eso. Ha también me gustaría hacer un muñeco de nieve que te parece.

-si eso quieres eso haremos, pero ahora vamos a comer, comimos en silencio y luego nos sentamos en el gran sofá rojo que estaba frente al televisor y nos pusimos a ver películas navideñas.

-Shaoran te puedo pedir un pequeño favor, el me miro extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza. -Puedo colocar mi cabeza sobre tus piernas, es que siempre desee estar así con alguien en este lugar solo será un momento por favor, prometo no durar mucho y no decírselo a nadie, ya se que suena raro, pero es un favor de amigos.

-esta bien, veo que tu familia es tan unida como la mía, te a hecho falta mucho cariño amigo así que esta bien. Mentiría si no dijera que todo esto era raro y poco natural para mí, pero al pensar en lo triste que ha debido ser todo para Eriol no pude evitar aceptar su extraña petición. Eriol se durmió y no puse moverlo, por lo que me acomode un poco y también me quede dormido.

Al despertar y verme aun con la cabeza en las piernas de Shaoran me sentí feliz su cabeza estaba recostad en aun lado, me levante y so pude contenerme, rose sus labios con los míos y lo bese, pero para mi mala suerte el despertó y me miro sorprendido.

-que crees que estas haciendo Eriol. No lo podía creer mientras dormía Eriol me estaba besando y mirándome entre apenado y sonrojado. – te dije que me dijeras que hacías Eriol o es que eres sordo a demás de homosexual. El solo temblaba y lloraba.

-perdóname Shaoran no me pude controlar, eres tan hermoso y te amo tanto que solo quería tener un recuerdo tuyo. Pero no era mi intención hacer nada mas, te lo aseguro.

-lo mejor será que empaque y me valla de este lugar, tu escondiste las camas para que tuviera que dormir contigo, vamos dime la verdad o me voy a enojar mucho mas contigo, esto fue una trampa, para cuando estuviera dormido violarme verdad.

-No Shaoran jamás te haría algo contra tu voluntad, no soy de ese tipo, te deseo como hombre, mi hombre y quiero que me veas como una pareja que entres dentro de mí, que me desees y ambos gocemos del placer.

-ambos somos hombres Eriol, esto no puede ser y lo sabes, lo mejor es que me valla. En ese momento Eriol salió de la cabaña llorando y no le di importancia subí a hacer mi maleta, pero al mirar por la ventana me di cuenta lo rápido que había anochecido y para colmo había una ventisca muy fuerte afuera. Tome una chaqueta y baje corriendo a buscar a Eriol. -ese tonto como ha salido sin su abrigo en medio de una tormenta.

Tarde casi 15 minutos en encontrar a Eriol quien estaba desmayado debajo de un montón de nieve lo cargue y rápidamente lo lleve a la cabaña. Pero estaba casi congelado lo deje en el sofá y prepare un baño con agua muy caliente lo metí con todo y ropa, luego le quite la ropa mojada y me sentí extraño al verlo desnudo, lo volví a cargar lo lleve al cuarto lo seque y le puse ropa seca. Luego prepare un chocolate y lo hice tomárselo hasta que el comenzó a recuperar el color.

-vamos pedazo de tonto es que quieras matarte o que, se que me moleste por lo que me hiciste, peor no por eso debías matarte.

-perdóname Shaoran, por favor perdóname. Mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, sabia que el me odiaría, empecé a temblar y para mi asombro Shaoran se acostó a mi lado en la cama y me abrazo.

-estas hiperventilando, debo regular tu temperatura o algo te puede pasar, no me interesa tener nada raro contigo, así que mas te vale que no trates de aprovecharte de la situación, asentí y poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo recuperaba el calor.

-muchas gracias Shaoran, has sido muy amable, aunque se mu bien que no me lo merezco, de pronto se escucho un fuerte sonido y Shaoran se paro de la cama y corrió a ver que había sido. Aunque estaba preocupado, también tenía demasiada vergüenza para pararme a ver que había pasado.

-fue un albor que se cayo. Lo mire apenado y el me miro de forma extraña. –mira Eriol somos amigos hace varios años, a mi me gustan las chicas y no soy homosexual, pero eres mi amigo y se que estas solo en navidad. Algo que es muy feo, que tal si tratamos de olvidar lo pasado y comenzar de nuevo, nada de besos ni nada.

-será muy difícil para mi, pero contar de salvar tu amistad lo hare Shaoran, pero de antemano te digo que será difícil. Cada vez que te tengo cerca te deseo demasiado.

-es mejor dormir temprano hoy, afuera hace demasiado frio para salir y además parece que hay una ventisca.

-esta bien, pero dormirás conmigo hoy o prefieres el mueble.

-con el frio que hace seria un suicidio dormir en el mueble, dormiremos como ayer, pero te lo advierto no quiero que intentes nada raro.

Ya habían pasado 5 días y Shaoran me trataba de forma muy fría, por lo que me aprovechaba de que dormía para poder meterme su pene a la boca todas las mañanas, aunque casi me descubre como en dos ocasiones, pero eso ya no es suficiente para mí y quiero más. No se que hacer, el es capaz de matarme si descubre lo que hago.

-otra vez tu pene esta bien despierto y tu aun no, se que esta mal Shaoran, pero te amo tanto. No puedo contenerme mas y comienzo a lamer tu pene y chuparlo mientras lo chupo miro hacia tu cara y me paralizo al ver que me estas mirando completamente sorprendido. Se que seguro me golpearas, pero no me detengo sigo mamándotelo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero tu en vez de apartarme dejas que siga hasta que te vienes en mi boca, quiero apartar la cabeza, pero no me lo permites.

-si ya empezaste ahora lo terminas estúpido. No lo podía creer, aunque esto explica porque ya no despierto con la erección mañanera y es verdad lo que había escuchado los gay saben muy bien como hacer una mamada. –dime exactamente dese cuando me haz estado violando Eriol y mas te vale decir la verdad.

-no te e violado, solo te ayude con tu problemita de erección, sabes que te amo y ver tu pene duro y erecto por las mañanas era mas fuerte que yo Shaoran.

-francamente no se que debo hacer contigo Eriol, hagamos una cosa dejemos esta conversación para mas tarde y tratemos de evitar situaciones molestas o de este tipo, me entiendes. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y Eriol huyo al baño mientras yo solo lo miraba, si estaba metido en un buen lio, peor e de reconocer que era la mejor mamada que había recibido en la vida.

-Shaoran quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve conmigo ya que paso la tormenta, me sorprendió su oferta de hecho por algún extraño motivo el llevaba feliz la mañana entera mientras mi cabeza era un gran lio.

-esta bien, pero me puedes decir porque estas tan feliz hoy, no veo motivo para ello Eriol, así que si me lo puedes decir.

-ay Shaoran eres tan amable, además se que no te soy del todo indiferente, ya que si lo fuera o odiaras lo que he hecho no reaccionarias así y ya te hubieras ido, luchare por conquistarte y que seamos una bonita pareja.

-veo que sigues loco, mejor vamos a hacer ese tonto muñeco y a esquiar. Y eso hicimos, pero cuando estábamos esquiando chocamos con otro tipo que nos miro de forma un poco extraña, Eriol se presento y yo tuve que hacerlo, peri por algún motivo no me gusto como miraba a Eriol.

- veo que se divierten mucho, soy Takashi uno de los guardianes de las montañas, deben tener cuidado, ya que han avisado de una tormenta y revisar si tiene suficiente comida y agua para varios días.

-si lo tenemos gracias por avisarnos, mi hermano y yo tenemos de todo, pero porsiacaso revisaremos, ahora es mejor si nos vamos a la cabaña, que pase buena tarde. Nos fuimos de hay, perola forma en como nos presento Eriol me dejo sorprendido.

-porque le dijiste que éramos hermanos Eriol

-pensé que seria raro que dijéramos que somos amigos, además sabia que te enojarías por la forma en que ese hombre nos miro, además es mejor si piensan que somos hermanos en vez de una pareja de enamorados.

- ya deja eso, sabes muy bien que no estoy enamorado de ti Eriol.

-dijiste que esta noche me dirías lo que pensabas, ya es de noche ahora dímelo Shaoran. Quiero saber que piensas de lo que paso esta mañana.

-mira mejor vete a bañar y luego lo hago yo, cenamos y discutimos todo esto luego de la cena. Sentí la mirada herida de Eriol, pero no sabia como salir de ese problema.

-esta bien Shaoran será como tu digas, si so te hace feliz así será, pero por favor no me vengas luego con algo que pueda partir mi corazón.

Ambos no miramos y Eriol se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no tuve tiempo de apartarme y el solo me miro a los ojos con deseo y amor.

–eso es para que lo pienses. Salí de ahí y me fui a bañar mientras sentía los ojos de Shaoran sobre mi, se que había jugado sucio, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y no podía dejar que el se calmara.

-Te gusta la cena Shaoran, la prepare especialmente para ti, el me miro un poco desconcertado, ya que había preparado una carne deliciosa con papas y saque un vino además puse muchas velas mientras el se bañaba y me vestí con un pantalón blanco de tela fina y una camisa roja, además me puse un gorro rojo de santa Claus y saque mi regalo de navidad, para el.

-aun no es navidad y quieres darme un regalo, además porque pusiste todo así, esta demasiado romántico Eriol.

-solo lo hice porque quiero que todos los días sean así hasta navidad, es decir que me bañare y vestiré como si fuera una fiesta, ya que para mi estar cerca de ti es una fiesta y mientras estemos aquí cada noche te preparare una cena suculenta mi querido Shaoran, ahora comamos que se que te gustara lo que prepare.

-la cena estuvo deliciosa Eriol. Ven vamos asentarnos al sofá y hay platicamos, note como Eriol me seguía mientras tenia en mi mano una copa de vino camine hasta el sofá y luego de sentarme el se sentó encima de mi. –Eriol espera, pero no me dejo hablar comenzó a besarme como si su vida dependiera de ello y poco a poco fui correspondiendo a su beso, nuestras lengua juguetearon mientras nuestros labios hacían una danza salvaje y apasionada.

-besas maravillosos Shaoran, nuestros ojos se encontraron y compartimos una mirada, no hubo nada mas en ese momento y sentí como me volvía a besar apasionadamente, empecé a besar su cuello y el gemía de placer, pero me aparto y comenzó a besarme a mi, cosa que me volvió loco. Lo malo fue que me soltó muy rápido y me miro con la respiración agitada.

-debemos controlarnos Eriol. Antes de que pase algo mas, debemos decidir hasta donde llegaremos y de ante mano te digo que soy todo un hombre, es decir que a mi no me pondrás nada dentro, pero yo a ti si, quieres que te trate como a una pareja, pues bien te tratare como a una mujer, pero yo seré el hombre en esta relación o lo que sea, lo tomas o lo dejas Eriol.

-lo tomo, hago lo que quieras Shaoran, soy tuyo y seré tu amante, tu amigo lo que quieras, pero déjame estar contigo, por favor. No pude más y comencé a llorar en el pecho de Shaoran, el me consoló hasta que me calme.

-tranquilo, dime una cosas, porque no pasaste estas navidades con tu familia, entiendo que digas que estas interesado en mi, pero este tiempo es para estar con la familia y los seres queridos Eriol.

-mi madre murió cuando tenia 7 años lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes es que mi padre me culpa por ello, por lo que desde pequeño siempre me ha ignorado, el siempre me da dinero, pero no su amor y las navidades pasadas, se suponía que la pasaríamos juntos, peor luego se fue a otro país con mi hermana rubí y varios miembros de mi familia a pasar la navidad, nadie me invito, todos me culpan solo porque ella murió rescatándome en una ocasión que me caí en una piscina .

-eso es horrible Eriol, apenas eras un niño. No pienses mas en ello, vamos es navidad que te gustaría hacer. En navidad se puede hacer muchas cosas muy bonitas y es tiempo de compartir con las personas cercanas a ti como yo.

-hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que me hicieras Shaoran, pero como se que no lo harás, que tal si bajamos un rato al pueblo, escuche que había un festiva. Y pondrían fogatas y cantarían villancicos.

-excelente pongámonos las bufandas y vallamos. Al llegar al pueblo había muchas personas entre turistas y personas de pueblo todo el mundo estaba feliz, en eso vi al señor Takashi que estaba solo junto al árbol de navidad gigantesco, me llamo la atención ya que lo había decorado todo de dorado y rojo. En eso varias personas empezaron a rodear el árbol y a cantar. –Eriol vamos a cantar con ellos.

-si Shaoran vamos, cuando nos unimos a ellos todos nos sonrieron de corazón, no había falsas caretas y falsos deseos, todo en verdad estaban contentos y solo querían pasar una bonita noche, aunque nadie lo sentía debido a que había encendido muchas hogueras y fogatas lo que mantenía a raya al frio. En eso una chica muy linda de pelo largo y mirada alegre se nos acerco.

-hola feliz navidad a ambos soy Tomoyo y el es mi esposo Touya, nos encanta pasar las navidades en la nieve y ustedes, es la primera vez que vienen.

-yo soy Eriol y si aunque nuestra familia tiene una cabaña cerca nunca habíamos venido. En eso un hombre muy fuerte y apuesto se nos acerco y tomo por la cintura a Tomoyo, me miro y sonrió.

.mucho gusto soy Touya Kinomoto feliz navidad para ustedes también.

-feliz navidad Touya y díganme viene solo o con mas miembros de su familia.

-bueno mi hermana Sakura vendría, pero luego no pudo. En eso Shaoran regreso y el saludo a ambos, pero por algún motivo cuando menciono el nombre de Sakura se sintió algo extraño.

-pasa algo Shaoran, este me miro algo serio y luego miro a nuestros acompañantes. No dijo nada más, pero sabía que algo le pasaba. –este árbol es muy bonito, seguimos platicando y una hora después regresamos a nuestra cabaña.

-Shaoran porque te llamo tanto la atención el nombre de la hermana de ese hombre, me di cuenta de que te dejo algo confundido.

- es una tontería, pero en una ocasión un adivino me dijo que el amor de mi vida se relacionaría con una flor de cerezo. Al mirar a Eriol vi que mis palabras lo entristecieron, pero debía ser sincero con el, no podía simplemente aprovecharme de el y luego abandonarlo.

-pero aun no conoces a nadie especial, verdad Shaoran, si es así entonces por favor quédate conmigo hasta que la persona a la que en verdad tengas que amar aparezca y si nunca parece, pues quédate conmigo para siempre.

-esta bien Eriol te lo prometo. Me senté cerca del árbol de navidad y comencé a mirarlo un poco pensativo cuando siento como Eriol se sienta en mis piernas, me miro a los ojos y tomo el regalo que me había dado y que aun no había abierto.

-por favor ábrelo, espero que te guste lo compre para ti con todo mi corazón. Estaba nervioso mientras Shaoran abría mi regalo, para muchas personas podría parecer un regalo cursi, pero pensé que era la mejor forma de mostrar todo mi amor limpio y puro a Shaoran. –dime que te parece.

-guao me encantan, sabes que me gusta leer.

-si Shaoran lose, por eso lo elegí para ti amor, esta la mejor colección de novelas románticas del siglo xx. Al ver como nuestras miradas se encontraban desee que me besara y el se me acerco y me beso.

-hace mucho frio y no quiero que te congeles, vallamos a la cama Eriol.

Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y me quede sin habla mientras mis pies actuaban con vida propia, aun no se por que, ya que conociendo a Shaoran no pasaría nada de nada entre nosotros.

-Shaoran se que no sientes lo mismo que yo y lo acepto, pero por favor quiero que aunque sea esta noche me ames como si fuera la persona que mas amas en este mundo, ese es el regalo que quiero de navidad.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio eterno y pensé que el no respondería, peor lentamente s acerco a mi y me beso apasionadamente, envolviéndome en una magia de deseo, pasión y lujuria, poco a poco nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo y aunque afuera estuviera haciendo un frio descomunal, mi cuerpo ardía como braza ardiente.

-eres alguien muy especial para mi Eriol. No quería pensar en nada, solo quería demostrarle aunque fuera un momento mi aprecio, al dejarlo completamente desnudo, mi cuerpo tembló y desee poseerlo de inmediato, peor me controle y lo volví a besar de forma mas calmada. Tranquilo Eriol, aun tenemos toda la noche.

Entre besos y gemidos pasamos poco a poco a la cama y mientras Shaoran besaba mi cuerpo entero, yo me sentía el hombre más amado y feliz, aunque sea por esa noche, yo conseguiría ser feliz. Sentir como sus manos se acercaban a mi espalda y descendían para encontrar la entrada que lo uniría a mi fue el momento mas esperado y temido por mi, esperado porque amaba a Shaoran y quería ser uno con el y temido, porque seria la primera vez que un hombre entraba en mi.

-tranquilo seré suave contigo y procurare no lastimarte, confía en mi.

-Lose, confió en ti mi querido Shaoran. Estaba tan nerviosos, pero los besos de mi amado lograron calmarme un poco y relajarme, mientras dos dedos estaban torturándome lentamente. –no puedo mas por favor Shaoran. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi y colocando su miembro en mi entrada me penetro lentamente, besando mi boca apasionadamente, lo que impidió que mis gritos de dolor y placer se escucharan mas fuertes, no mentiré diciendo que no dolió, pero aun así me siento pleno al sentirlo dentro de mi. Lentamente comenzó a moverse hasta que me acostumbre, pero aun así seguí besando su boca, ya que quería estar completamente unido a el, esta era mi noche y mi regalo perfecto y por una vez en la vida quería solo algo para mi.

No se cuanto tiempo duramos, solo se que cuando el derramo su semilla dentro de mi me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo y me quede dormido abrazado al hombre que amaba, a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté el estaba a mi lado aun abrazándome ver su rostro tranquilo fue la prueba de que lo que vivimos esa misma noche no había sido un sueño.

-feliz navidad mi querido Shaoran, lo abrase mas fuerte, y me quede mirando la ventana en donde se podía ver el muñeco de nieve que habíamos hecho mientras una fina capa de copos de nieve caía lentamente. –gracias por brindarme una navidad tan especial, al estar contigo. En eso el despertó y me miro dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-feliz navidad, para ti también Eriol, dime como te sientes, creo que anoche fui un poco rudo contigo, peor no pude controlarme.

-estoy bien y estoy muy feliz. No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar como Shaoran me tomo tan apasionadamente anoche. – Shaoran gracias por hacer mi navidad la más especial, nunca antes me había sentido tan querido y mientras no sea hora de regresar a la realidad te pido me dejes vivir este maravilloso sueño de amor.

- esta bien Eriol, te lo debo y prometo que mientras dure nuestra estadía en este lugar te daré la mejor navidad de tu vida, ya que navidad no es un simple regalo de navidad o beber y celebrar en una gran fiesta, navidad es el sentimiento de amor al prójimo mas sublime en donde damos a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio.

-tienes razón Shaoran y siempre dices las palabras mas certeras. Es por eso que te amo tanto. Sin esperar nada mas lo bese y poco a poco fuimos dejándonos llevar por la misma magia de la pasada noche y aunque no se cuanto tiempo dure mi hermoso presenta, mientras dure disfrutare de ello, porque nada en la vida es para siempre, pero mientras lo tenemos debemos ser felices y agradecidos.

-yo también te quiero Eriol mi querido amigo y amante.

Nunca pensé que esas palabras sellarían mi destino, ya que a pesar de que después de esa maravillosa navidad mi querido Shaoran conoció a mi querida amiga Sakura y se caso con ella, no pudimos dejar de lado lo que paso y cada vez que podemos, ambos desaparecemos un rato de nuestra monotonía y nos entregamos a la pasión. Ya que el es mi gran amor y no puedo negarme el placer de revivir la maravillosa navidad que pasamos juntos, siempre seremos amigos y hasta que la magia continúe también seré su amante y aunque no sea navidad, esa fecha siempre será especial para mi, porque ese fue el día en que el amor de mi vida al fin estuvo a mi lado demostrándome que alguien como yo también puede ser amado y querido por otra persona.

FIN

Gracias por leer mi historia y e de confesar que nunca me había interesado esta pareja, pero como esa fue la pareja que me asignaron para el reto de navidad de la comunidad sakuriana, trate de hacer lo mejor posible, espero les gustara y feliz navidad para todos.


End file.
